


给我跪下.Before I Let You Walk (Show Me How You Crawl)

by JacieNL



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Futanari, G!P Tracer, Smut, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: 黑百合惊呼一声，就被猎空钳住胳膊摁在近旁的桌沿上。她下意识地伸手去抓狙击枪却摸了个空，不由眯起眼睛，表情很是危险。“当心，chérie，”她低斥，“再打一架你可受不住。”- 或者 -猎空欠黑百合一个人情。





	给我跪下.Before I Let You Walk (Show Me How You Crawl)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackrising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrising/gifts).
  * A translation of [Before I Let You Walk (Show Me How You Crawl)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608901) by [Blackrising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrising/pseuds/Blackrising). 



“但愿只是血。”

猎空做个鬼脸，用温斯顿的毛擦了擦手。她也不知道她是怎么在任务中搞得满手粘乎乎的，但至少不是她自己的血。

大猩猩愤慨地低哼一声，歪过身子避开她，一边努力擦拭胳膊上的红色污迹，一边呲牙咧嘴。“非得这样吗？我得花几个小时才能把这些鬼东西弄掉。”

“对不起啦，大家伙。”猎空嘴上道歉，趁他没注意，又顺手在他护甲上蹭了一把，“俗话说有难同当嘛。”

看着这两个并排挤在长凳上的家伙，站在一旁的天使叹了口气，停下给温斯顿包扎伤口的动作，伸手从腰上的急救包里摸出一块湿毛巾递给猎空。“消毒巾。”

“谢谢，亲爱的！你真是及时雨。”

她很是松了口气，用毛巾搓着掌心和手指上疑似血污的斑驳痕迹，直到双手乃至指甲缝里都干干净净。温斯顿却没这么顺利，仍愁眉不展地做着清洁，对盔甲上的污渍嘟囔个没完。

“猎空。”天使边皱着眉头挑温斯顿皮肤里的弹片，边心不在焉地叫了一声，“我这里差不多处理完了。能不能麻烦你告诉黑百合，如果她愿意，我可以帮她检查一下伤口？我看到她挨了一枪。”

猎空也看到了。她没能阻止黑百合参加任务，只好行动时尽量盯着她。那颗子弹本来是射向天使的，却打在墙上反弹进了杀手的肩膀。

敌人得到的回敬也是一枪，干净利落，正中脑门。

过后黑百合就退回到阴影中，猎空不得不承认，她心里多少有一丝担心挥之不去。杀手在他们这边发挥了巨大作用，哪怕只是临时组合，但此刻他们是一个团队。他们需要她保持最佳战斗状态。

况且……

猎空咽了口唾沫。她很难忘记几小时前那女人还跪在她两腿之间。她奋力挺进时感觉她汗津津的肌肤与自己紧紧相依。她就在她嘴里释放，黑百合还全咽了下去。

她们的结合无关亲密与温情，但有肌肤之亲却是事实，要她再若无其事地面对那女人根本是不可能的任务。

“猎空，你在听吗？”

“哈？哦，听着呢。”猎空赶忙应了一声，跳下长凳，紧张地笑道，“我这就去。”

“告诉她，如果需要治疗，可以在着陆前下来找我。”天使勾起一边嘴角，露出疲惫的微笑，“我很怀疑她会接受我的好意，不过多问一句总没坏处。”

飞船不算大，猎空很快爬上楼梯，一路心里打着鼓。这个角落很安静，被阴影笼罩着，远离众人的视线。她不知道黑百合是因为战术需要选择了黑暗，还是生性习惯跟人保持距离。

又或者只是出于本能。

黑百合默默站在门前，眺望舷窗外掠过的天空，似乎正沉思着什么。

“嗨。”

毫无回应。

“天使现在有空照看你了。”

黑百合一动不动，许久才歪过脑袋，耸了耸肩。“没必要。”

虽然她制服上一滴血都没渗出来，但有一侧肩膀明显不如平时灵活。猎空翻了个白眼。

“拜托，我看到你中弹了。肯定很疼吧。”

杀手喉咙里低低嗤笑，似乎假设她可能存有任何感觉都荒谬之极。“我对疼痛的感知和你们不一样， _chérie_ 。”

猎空强忍着没问出那个明摆着的问题，因为她怀疑对方根本就不会回答。相反，她上前几步，伸出一根手指。

“真的吗？那我戳一下也没关——”

没等她的手指戳到那女人肩头证明她的想法，就被一只铁钳般的手擒住了手腕，黑百合回过头来，眯起金黄的眼眸紧盯着她。

“你的手。脏死了。”

猎空眨着眼低头望向自己的双手，摇摇脑袋。“我刚擦干净的！”

杀手嗤之以鼻——显然，她并不关心猎空费了多大劲才把手指上的污迹一点点擦掉。

“回你的小朋友们身边去。”她冷冷说着，又扭过头去，“我不想、也不需要你陪着。”

猎空张口结舌。她知道黑百合只是跟她玩玩，她可以理解，但她本以为至少能得到某种认可，承认她们发生过关系的事实。

“所以我不能用我的‘脏手’碰你，你却可以心血来潮随便抓我的敏感部位？”她气鼓鼓地抱起胳膊，努力推开脑海中的画面。进入这女人体内的感觉令她记忆犹新，一回想起来就心跳加速。“太不公平了！”

黑百合倨傲地回头瞥了猎空一眼。她眼里愉悦的光芒让猎空狠咽了口唾沫，后退一步，感觉自己就像只被猫盯上的老鼠。要说她从两人的最后一次接触里学到了什么，那就是杀手的微笑和她的狙击枪管一样，藏着令人畏惧的锋芒。

黑百合转过身，向右一个侧步，动作审慎无懈可击——猎空立刻看出了她的意图。

她是要切断她的逃跑路线。

“只有想找死的蠢货才讲究公平。”杀手低低絮语，逼近一步，周身弥漫着火药气息，“我可不会。”

猎空背都快贴到墙上了，她环顾四周，发现自己除非跟她动粗否则根本无路可逃。

然而，随着黑百合靠近而加快的心跳和小腹内涌起的热度，让她不禁怀疑自己是真的无路可逃，还是本身就想留下。她本来可以呼叫温斯顿和天使，那两人正在楼下聊天，肯定能听到她的叫喊，可她一声不吭。

“所以，”杀手继续说着，指尖落在她小腹上，那触感轻如羽毛，却让猎空腹肌一阵抽搐，“别以为一场小游戏就能让我们化敌为友。”

猎空踉跄退开，后背撞上了舱壁。“我没有——”

柔软却冰冷的嘴唇擦过她的耳廓，贴上她小腹的手指缓缓向下游移。

“这可不是什么友情交流。”

黑百合向猎空烧红的耳朵里轻柔吐息，手指也没歇着，一路下行直到抵达她胯下，温柔地将她圈住。

猎空几小时前刚经历过高潮，按理说应该相当满足。手指如此细微的动作应该对她影响不大，不会那么快就让她起反应。

黑百合手掌轻动，贴着猎空下身摩挲，慢条斯理的动作让她屁股发抖——是兴奋，是挫败，还是两者皆有，她自己也说不清。

“要是那样，你的表现可就太……叫人失望了。”

这刺激了她内心深处的某种本能，她知道自己上次不够持久，没能回馈黑百合一次高潮，但尴尬来得快去得也快——那女人一把抓住她命根子用力握紧，拇指在顶端下抚过，猎空能发出的只有一声破碎的喘息。

她裤裆里紧绷绷的，既幸福又痛苦。

“但愿你操得开心，”黑百合低声呜噜，嘴唇擦过她耳后柔软的肌肤，同时收紧抓握她的手掌，“因为不会再有下次了。”

她说完松了手。

突如其来的缺失感让可怜的猎空一阵抽搐，她呼吸粗重，耳朵被黑百合嘴唇蹭过的位置烧得发红。杀手脸上揶揄里透着残酷，叫她牙根发紧。

黑百合正要转身离去丢下她饱受折磨时，飞船剧烈摇晃了一下。

“我们到了。”温斯顿的嗓音混着舱门开启的嘎嘎声从下面传来。猎空看不见他，但听他语气似乎有些不安。“你们还好吗？”

她们已经上来好一阵子了，他可能担心黑百合会像之前威胁的那样把她干掉，毕竟任务已经结束了。

她清清喉咙掩饰自己沙哑的嗓音，没有理会杀手高挑的眉毛。“别担心，温斯顿，一切顺利！”她低头望向自己裤裆处显眼的小帐篷，脸色发白。“我……我待会就下来！”

“不着急。晚点记得来找我就行。”言外之意是“好让我知道你还没死”。猎空听到温斯顿拖着沉重的脚步跨出舱门走下[舷梯](http://dict.youdao.com/w/eng/%e9%a9%b6%e8%bf%9b%e9%a9%b6%e5%87%ba%e8%88%b9%e8%88%b7%e6%a2%af/#keyfrom=dict.phrase.wordgroup)，天使那轻得几不可闻的高跟鞋音紧随其后。

黑百合摇摇头，轻蔑地啧了一声。“就这么让一只迷得神魂颠倒的小虫子单独留在蜘蛛身边？真不明智。”

“你说谁是小虫子？”猎空挺起胸膛愤愤不平地反驳。诚然，过去不止一次有人说她像苍蝇一样烦人，可她的朋友们这么说的时候，总带着善意的宠溺，让人很难发火。

黑百合的评价却满满透着嘲讽。

她觉得猎空配不上她——能力不足，毫无用处，甚至不值得她威胁一有机会就要取她性命。仅仅是只可以任意玩弄的小虫，等厌烦时可以随手抛弃。

真正令猎空迷茫困惑的，是她无论如何都弄不明白黑百合到底有什么打算。她弄不明白她为什么会和她做爱，她为什么会为了羞辱她就选择献出自己的肉体。

她又为什么会在赢得她所寻求的人情后继续触碰她。

杀手微微抽动嘴角现出一抹笑意，猎空郁闷地目送那女人扭着腰下楼离去——动身回到黑爪，去危害无辜的人与智械。

她瞬间就下定了决心。

某种焦灼刺痛的情绪在胸口翻涌，让心里像郁了一团火，脸颊和耳朵都烧得通红，她一个闪现挡住那女人的去路。

黑百合惊呼一声，就被猎空钳住胳膊摁在近旁的桌沿上。她下意识地伸手去抓狙击枪却摸了个空，不禁眯起眼睛，表情很是危险。

“当心， _chérie_ ，”她低斥，“再打一架你可受不住。”

黑百合个子比她高，力气也比她大，虽然动作慢一点，但就身体素质而言，猎空心知自己打不过她。

可她不是来打架的。

猎空想都没想，就鬼使神差地屈膝跪了下去。

她动作很快，没等那女人反应过来，已经轻松抓住杀手制服上的拉链一把扯开。下面就是赤裸的肌肤，正如她记忆中一样。

“我还欠你个人情。”她小声嘀咕着，更像是自言自语而不是对她跟前的女人说话。她深吸一口气，为那独属于她的浓郁气息，为那柔嫩肌肤上精心修剪的毛发间隐约闪现的水泽而战栗。

她把脸埋进黑百合两腿之间，得到一声惊讶的喘息。

猎空垂下眼睑，分开双唇，舌尖在那女人私处轻扫而过。她是如此湿热，如此动情，那滋味让猎空心跳加速有如擂鼓。

女人的大腿就在她脑袋两侧，随着她每一次试探性的舔舐而痉挛。她伸出手想搂住黑百合，就像那女人几小时前搂住她一样。

“你的手。脏死了。”

她手指僵在半空，离杀手紧身衣的光滑面料只有一寸之遥。如此服从一条她并未明确得到的指令，或者说服从任何指令，都可笑至极，但她还是把双手背到身后，像被绑住一样交叉着手腕。

黑百合大腿上泛起鸡皮疙瘩。

猎空没有停下对那光滑肌肤的缓慢探索，同时仰头将迷离的目光投向杀手的脸，对上女人的表情时，她不由得呼吸一滞。

黑百合正毫不避讳地直视着她，眼睛一瞬不瞬，眉头紧蹙起来，嘴张成一个无声的“O”。在那半开的紫色嘴唇后面，隐现牙齿冷冽的反光。

漫不经心的嘲讽不见了踪影，冷酷的唇线也变得柔软，取而代之的是欲望，还有面对目标时才有的专注。四目相对间，猎空舌头平舔过她的阴蒂，留心观察杀手脸部的抽动，听到她牙齿打战的格格声。

下身早就硬得吓人，但此刻，随着每一波涌动的情潮，随着每一滴淌过她舌尖的体液，她感觉裤裆里愈发紧绷。心底有个声音在诱惑她把手伸到胯下好好安抚它，边用唇舌感受黑百合边到达高潮，但这次的主角不该是她。

这次她要扳回一局。取得平衡。

于是她继续把手背在身后，努力想象让杀手贴着她脸扭动腰肢的场景，把那画面烙进脑海深处。

“你，”黑百合双手攥着拳头，嘶声道，“你这样想达到什么目的？”

猎空闭上眼哼哼着，靠得更近了些，轻轻将舌尖探进入口。即使还能开口，她也不知道该说什么。自尊要求她给对方一些补偿，可她也明白陷得太深并不明智。

她没什么目的，却忍着膝头的冰冷疼痛跪在对手脚边。

“你这样不会为自己挣得任何好处。”杀手继续说着，嗓音沙哑。她语调不容置疑，可顺着她大腿滴落的体液和温暖了她冰冷肌肤的灼热却不会撒谎——她其实乐在其中。

猎空退开一点，舔舔嘴唇，片刻后咧嘴轻笑。“我知道。”

没等黑百合回应，她又把鼻子埋进面前那片柔软蜷曲的毛发间，双唇温柔地覆上她的阴蒂。

杀手在她的吮吸下低吟，声音清晰得令猎空再次勾起嘴角，她突然发现自己被一只手紧紧攥住了头发。

刺痛让她眼角泛起泪花，下体渗出的液滴透露了她的亢奋。

迄今为止，她一直克制着舔舐的力道和节奏，但纠结在她发间的手指狠狠一拽，猎空倒抽一口气，加快了舌头的动作。她紧挨黑百合的阴蒂一遍遍勾画，却刻意回避直接的触碰。

她感受着每一次战栗和抽搐，感受着杀手收紧手指的小动作和指甲陷进头皮的微痛。黑百合并未表露太多情绪——湿热的空气中，没有高亢的呻吟，也没有兴奋的絮语——但这些蛛丝马迹对猎空来说已经足够。

她知道了在她吮吸阴部的皱褶时，那女人会故作镇定而后背僵硬。她知道了比起无差别的胡乱抚摸，那女人更喜欢有重点的贴心关照。

她还知道了，至少在此时此刻，黑百合是有感觉的。

猎空最后在杀手肿胀的阴蒂上舔了一下，继续向下在入口处画起小圈，随即感觉对方用腿夹紧她的脑袋，接着又略微放松容许了她的侵入，她喉咙里不由轻哼一声。

胯下的胀痛感愈发强烈。

她想知道黑百合是不是还在看着她，注视她把脸埋在她两腿间用舌头深入探索，可她不敢睁开眼睛。裤子已经被体液浸透，带着再显眼不过的湿痕——她不敢冒险再对上那灼热的目光。

当猎空的舌尖扫过甬道内壁的软肉时，黑百合箍紧了她。

“ _Chérie_ 。”

低沉的喉音让猎空肩膀一僵。她轻声呻吟，感觉纤长的手指在她发间拂过，指尖抚摸着她的耳廓和颈侧的肌肤。

“看着我。”

猎空把眼睛闭得更紧，抽出舌头舔舐杀手的阴蒂。黑百合猛地倒抽一口气，开始律动腰胯，蹭过猎空的嘴唇和下巴，潮气氤氲了她的脸庞，下身的搏动简直叫人难以忍受。

一只手轻轻拨开猎空的额发，落在她头顶上，随即狠狠揪住了她的头发。

她的痛呼很快被闷在潮湿里，因为黑百合卸下所有冷漠的伪装，开始贴着她用力磨蹭。

猎空所能做的就是竭力跟上那女人的动作。

“我说，”黑百合低吼，热切里带着喘息，“看着我。”

猎空终于照办了。

意识还深陷在温暖气息的迷雾里，视野一片模糊，过了几秒视线才重新聚焦，看清了黑百合胸口的剧烈起伏，她咽喉下方凹陷处闪亮的汗水，还有她金黄眼眸里的光芒。

这副模样对她的影响丝毫未减，猎空的心剧跳了一下，大脑中所剩不多的血液全都朝蠢蠢欲动的下体涌去。

黑百合目光向下一扫，把她肩膀的僵硬和两腿的颤抖都看在眼里，若有所思地眯起眼睛，几不可察地加快了腰胯的律动。

“抚摸自己。”轻轻的几个字，带着一丝犹豫，仿佛原本没想过开口，又或者不太确定自己为什么会说这话。

猎空双手颤抖。

她渴望纾解自身的压力，但又不愿轻易屈从。黑百合对她、对她的身体竟有这么大的影响，她多少明白其中隐藏的危险。

太危险了，感觉就好像为了那双手在她发间的触感，为了那肌肤在她舌尖的滋味，她愿意做任何事，乃至放弃一切。

“听话， _Chérie_ 。”金黄的眼眸诱惑着她追随服从。

猎空右手悬在裤腰上，几乎将指尖探进下方。如果说有什么能板上钉钉地证明她面对这女人时总情难自已，那弄得自己一片狼藉绝对是个办法。

黑百合把她攥得更紧，两腿间敏感的肌肤不断悸动着，让她知道黑百合已经快到顶点了。她闷哼一声，以绝大的意志力握起拳头把手缩了回去。

她不能再失败了。

她没有像心底渴望的那样把手伸进裤子里，却将拘谨抛到九霄云外，一把扣住杀手的臀瓣——不是要稳住她，而是方便舌头加快攻势。

猎空终于找到合适的节奏，边画圈边向里顶撞，黑百合惊得松开手，瞪大了眼睛。

血流在耳畔奔腾咆哮，猎空几乎听不到那女人时而漏出的急促喘息和低低呻吟，一心一意专注于唇舌间的湿润。

她下巴隐隐发酸，肌肉还不习惯这样的卖力透支，但她强逼自己继续坚持。

从始至终，她都凝视着黑百合的眼睛。

她看着那女人垂下眼睑，咬住丰满的下唇，目光变得迷离散乱。这可能只是她的想象，但她感觉杀手脸上冰冷的蓝也变得温暖红润起来。

黑百合张着嘴，却没有一点声音，反而闭紧双眼中断了交流。

意思很清楚。

猎空紧贴那女人私处，用舌尖舔弄肿胀的阴蒂，尽量稳住脑袋，任由杀手在最后一波爆发中抵着她唇舌下巴来回磨蹭。

黑百合的高潮来得很安静。

也许只是她双腿夹得太紧封住了猎空的耳朵，但她唯一发出的就是一声长叹——猎空与其说听到，不如说感觉到了这次吐息，而后战栗顺着脊背淌下。

尽管汹涌的潮水淹没她早已湿透的下巴，令呼吸变得急促，猎空还是维持着攻势。

她耐心等待着——坚挺如初，亢奋得叫人触痛——等待那女人从潮头徐徐降落，直到夹住她脑袋的长腿终于不再紧张，放松了对她的钳制。

直到杀手完全站稳，猎空才退开深吸了一口气。

“还觉得失望吗，亲爱的？”她舔舔嘴唇，快活地问道，心怦怦乱跳着似乎不愿放慢，纤长的手指在她发间穿过，轻缓温柔得全不像她们以往的互动。

黑百合没有回应，或许也无力回应。

她动作慵懒拖沓，猎空要不是了解实情，一定会以为她们之间存有某种情愫。一段本该遗忘的情愫在这里、在两人间没有容身之处，可不知为什么，感觉还是如此……美好。

她放纵自己品味着这些触碰，只要气氛还令人安适，只要那女人还没意识到这举动有多亲密，直到杀手动作里出现一丝迟疑迹象，她才强忍双脚的麻木挣扎起身。

在一股不可名状、无从辩解的冲动中，她挨近了黑百合，在肚脐下方柔软的肌肤上印下一个缱绻绵长的吻。

“这下我们扯平了。”猎空紧张地笑着，抹了抹脸，意识到自己得先洗把脸才能见人，“我不想没给你一点，呃，回报就走。”

黑百合用拇指轻轻摩挲那片肌肤，发觉猎空在看她，又匆匆把胳膊放回身侧，眉头紧锁成一个阴郁的结。

“我们没完，”她哑声道，“别忘了你欠我什么。”

听出她口吻里少了一贯的威胁，猎空挺直腰杆。这一回是她赢了，她们俩都心知肚明。

“对，赌注。”她摇摇头不再去想这次接触乃至这一整天有多离奇，咧嘴笑笑，“需要的时候，给我打个电话就行。”

她卖弄地眨眨眼，为自己赢得一记阴沉的眼刀。

“愿意随时为你效劳，亲爱的。”

还有很多细节要谈，她应该问清黑百合究竟想让她干什么，但下身的肿胀感在恳求她趁脑子还没彻底罢工，赶紧躲到浴室里自己待一阵子。

免得她为了求人打手枪或者摸脑袋，就稀里糊涂把朋友们都卖了。

“我没改主意，”黑百合交叉双臂抱在胸前，突然道，“不管今天发生了什么，不再会有下次了。”

“别担心，我没打算——”

一只手牢牢钳住猎空下巴，迫使她抬头直视那女人的眼睛。那双眼睛里闪着钢铁般的冷光，看不出一丝倨傲和嘲讽，有的只是斩钉截铁的决然。

“不许再碰我。懂了吗？”

她陡然降到冰点的声线让猎空咽了口唾沫。她找不出一句合适的回答，只能点点头，下体却背叛了她的意志，因那刻薄的话语搏动起来。

在黑百合冰冷的注视下，她活动僵硬的膝盖跌跌撞撞往后退——竭力掩饰勃起毫无意义，她不打算白费力气。

“明白。”她尴尬地笑笑，慢慢挪向门口，“我猜下次再看到你，多半是来杀我的。”

她落荒而逃，没给自己出更多丑的机会——黑百合肯定已经注意到自己对猎空的影响有多大，肯定能看出她心里渴望这种关系（不管它算什么）能继续下去。

她知道，等她最终屈从诱惑回头的时候，那女人肯定已经不见了。


End file.
